


The Crucio Curse and You

by AngelFlower



Series: ❤ Requests ❤ [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3rd person, BDSM, Crucio Curse, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Reader, Lesbian Sex, Painful Sex, Painplay, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, but not really, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: A request. It's an okay fanfic with average, maybe below average writing.





	The Crucio Curse and You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boopydoopy111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopydoopy111/gifts).



> TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE/NON-CON (not really, you'll understand when you finish it), SEXUAL CONTENT
> 
> \---
> 
> Female Reader x Luna Lovegood Lemon (plot: Maybe using the crucio curse to make the reader unable to NOT do Luna's bidding or vice versa) , Request from: Boopydoopy111 (Check him out he does a lot of cool male reader inserts, I'm not a male so I don't often read them, but I've read a couple of his lol, there very hentai-ish, which I for one love)
> 
> I had to change the concept a bit, the crucio curse is only in the beginning, and the ending makes it not so much rape/non-con, I have written non-con before, however I recently had really bad panic attacks, so just to prevent me from getting worse, I'm playing it safe, I apologize.
> 
> I do try to proof read everything multiple times, but I'm not perfect alright.

(Y/n) had, had a fight with Luna Lovegood, it was one sided, she didn't know why, but Luna was a source of sexual frustration for her. She had invited Luna to Snape's abandoned classroom to apologize to her, she really wanted to, at first, but when the pale blonde arrived, the girl felt nothing but anger, she hated how Luna could be calm in situations.

(Y/n) was always so angry, and Luna was calm and nice, she came off emotionless, but was nice to everyone. (Y/n) envied Luna, in everyway, Luna didn't run away from her problems, she had friends, she could be calm in any situation. She angrily casted the "forbidden spell" the crucio curse.

Luna cried in pain, (y/n) blushed as a thought crept in her mine, she couldn't, she wouldn't sink so low in her life. Though, she was a viscous killer in her own right, maybe she could use a memory wiping spell, that way Luna didn't have to know what she did.

She'd just use a memory charm, she pushed off her robe, and then went up to Luna, who laid on the floor, she forcefully ripped her from the floor by her tie. She smashed her mouth against Luna's, her tongue tangled with Luna's.

She broke the kiss and Luna groaned in pain, (y/n) blushed, and pulled her own skirt up to expose herself, she had been wearing panties, but they were... Well, crotch-less, for easy access of course.

Luna had fell to the floor once again, on her back, (y/n) used this as an opportunity to strike, she quickly took her seat on Luna's face, she instantly monaed, and bite her lip in pleasure.

Luna wasn't exactly trying, which did anger the girl, but she continued, grinding against Luna's face, it wouldn't be long before she came, she never lasted very long. (Y/n) wondered what would happen if she lifted the cures, would Luna push her off and run? Would she continue? She didn't want to find out.

"Come on, Luna, you have to participate in this too" she said, pulling the blonde's hair. Luna had no choice but to try and partake, (Y/n) lifted the curse, knowing Luna could not partake of she was in pain, and Luna continued, with great accuracy, (y/n) moaned in pleasure.

Her body practically fell, only being held up by her arms, Luna's tongue felt amazing, her cunt throbbed on her mouth, Luna's pale face was getting redder and redder the more lewd (y/n) was acting.

Her moans made Luna's panties soak, she was sure she could cum soley on her moans. "Oh, Luna, your-you're really great at this" she gasped out, her lip was bleeding slightly from her teeth.

The blonde's skillful tongue licked and sucked on the (h/c) girl's clit, Luna applied just enough pressure to make the (h/c) on top cum, her pussy leaked on Luna's face, and the pale blonde happily cleaned the girl up.

The girl above's chest heaved, her face was hot from the blood rushing to her face from pleasure. She rolled off Luna, and when she came down from her powerful orgasm, she sat up, and sat herself betwixt Luna's legs.

"I guess I'll repay you" she giggled, before Luna could say anything, the girl slipped Luna's panties to the side and penetrated her pussy with two fingers, Luna moaned and clenched her jaw.

She latched her mouth to Luna's clit, sucking it, her tongue stroked her clit playfully. Her fingers moved quickly inside Luna, the said girl couldn't hold back her moans, she slapped a hand over her mouth, she was scared the two would be caught.

(Y/n) was a little mad Luna did that, but they were in Snape's classroom after all. (Y/n) quickened her pace, if that was even possible, trying to make her cum quicker, she knew eventually someone would walk in.

And, her plan worked, Luna came with quite a lot of force, squirting on the girls face. (Y/n)'s (e/c) eyes widened, shocked, Luna had never done that before. She sat up, wiping her face, and looking at Luna.

The pale girl was proped up by her elbows, her mouth a gap at the powerful orgasm, her legs still shaking. The (h/c) crawled atop Luna and loses her, Luna blushed even harder. Luna had finally came down from her high, and she giggled.

"Are you okay?" ( Y/n) asked, she nodded, "yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?" She responded, confused at the girls question, "well, I used the crucio curse" Luna laughed, "I did asked you to, don't worry, it didn't last long amyway"

Both the girls ran to there dorms after making themselves normal, giving each a kiss goodbye first.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm really sorry this is bad, I'm really unsatisfied with the result, I've been having writers block and anxiety (like I stated) but either way, I really wished this turned out better.
> 
> Anyway, I might rewrite this with the original concept all the way when I get over this anxiety.


End file.
